Numerous kinds and types of rocket systems have been developed, particularly for use by rocket hobbyists. Generally speaking, rocket systems particularly used with model or hobby rockets are typically either a build-it-yourself type or may employ a re-loadable kit. Some of these prior systems nevertheless still possess some disadvantages, including either complicated mechanisms or controlled substance issues, the controlled substances usually being the propellant grains and/or the consumable delay mechanisms which may in many instances be subject to control for safety. These are often referred to as pyrotechnic devices.